Make Believe
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Addison's in LA, Derek cheated. Meredith and Alex both distraught find comfort in each other.
1. Prologue

Title: Make Believe  
Summary: She wasn't Addison, and he sure as hell wasn't Derek Shepherd, but in the moment it didn't matter, they were both okay with settling for pretend.  
Pairings: Alex/Mer, Mer/Der, Alex/Addison, and mentions of oneside George/Izzie

Authors Note: Alright so my original vision of what would come in the finale was Derek cheating with the mystery woman. Now I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen, but let's just say he does cheat. And Addison leaves for LA, so that's pretty much all you need to know. This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic, so be kind.

Make Believe

* * *

Alex Karev was sitting on the couch watching Almost Famous. Ever since Addison left for Los Angeles, he had been keeping to himself and Ava. Ava was his closest thing he had to a confidant, she always talked to him about his life, and he let her. He didn't know why he confided in her so much, he just trusted her. When he wasn't at the hospital he kept to himself at home which was rather easy considering, Meredith had Shepherd, and Izzie…well he really couldn't keep track of Izzie's life right now. The last time Alex heard she was chasing after O'Malley, which he found ridiculous.

No one really noticed Izzie's chase after George, except Alex and Callie. Cristina and Meredith were too wrapped up in everything in the hospital to truly notice. Alex had noticed the morning after when Izzie had come downstairs awkward, and hung-over. He had noticed when she asked him about someone forgetting something, he had told her the usual reason for forgetting a drunken night, you just didn't want to remember. He had watched Izzie's face fall, and that's when it came full circle, Izzie and O'Malley had had sex. He hadn't felt jealousy so much as feeling sorry for her. Izzie could have anyone in the world, and yet she was about to chase after someone who was married, the woman in all honesty confused the hell out of him.

Well really all of the women he had feelings for confused the hell out of him. Maybe that's what he likes about them; maybe he likes the challenge of trying to understand someone. That's what pulled him in with Addison, he's sure about it. After they kissed, she ignored him. That confused him more than he can possibly put into words. He'd never had that reaction before. When Izzie and he had kissed, she had come right up to him to discuss it. But Addison had wanted to ignore it, and pretend it never happened, and she even somewhat punished Alex for it, by not letting him scrub in. He had confronted her, in his typical manner, and she had surprised him yet again by listening to him. He would have expected Dr. Montgomery to give him more punishment for his jerk like manner, but she had allowed him to scrub in. From that moment Alex was hooked, and it wasn't long before unraveling the mystery that is Addison Montgomery had made him smitten. After what seemed like months, he had won her, and then in a moment of weakness royally screwed up. Now she was in Los Angeles, not leaving him anything but a note.

He groaned, he hated to admit it, but he missed Addison. He hated not working alongside her. He hated not being able to tell her that he had chosen his field to be neonatal care. He hated not discussing all Ava's accomplishments with her. He hated not seeing her smirk. But the thing he hated most was not seeing her tiny half smile.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and he heard drunken giggling. He paused the movie, and saw Meredith trying to maintain balance; he waited to see if Cristina, Derek, Izzie, or even O'Malley would be there to support her. When no one came, he walked over to the door laughing slightly to himself. When he reached her, Alex wrapped an arm around her awkwardly to keep her from losing her balance. She continued giggling, as he maneuvered her to the couch, closing the door behind him.

"I'm assuming you didn't drive home." Alex said.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I'm drunk, not stupid."

"Some would say those two words went together." Alex deadpanned, "So why is your life sucky tonight?"

Meredith shook her head very fast, "You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't waste my breath asking if I didn't want to know." Alex replied, taking a seat towards the end of the couch to allow her to spread out. He noticed a bottle sticking out slightly from her bag, "Give me the bottle."

"No." She answered, and then added, "Besides its empty."

"Meredith." He deadpanned again.

"Noooo it's empty. I drank it all." She said holding her purse close to her chest.

Alex could tell she was a lying. Meredith wasn't a good liar, drunk or sober. He seriously said, "Meredith."

She groaned, and unzipped her purse, taking out a bottle of vodka, "Fine, but for the record I think you are very mean."

He took the bottle, found an old shot glass and took a sip, "For the record I've been told that before."

She glared at him, "How come you get to drink and I don't?"

"Because I need to catch up to you in your drunkenness." Alex explained.

Meredith nodded as if she had full understanding,"Oh."

Alex knew she wouldn't question it. It didn't take much skill to logic things to drunks, and by now Alex was a master of understanding the mind of a drunk, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"So you never answered my question." He told her simply.

"About?" She asked.

"About why you're drinking." He replied in a bored tone.

"Guess." She commanded him.

He rolled his eyes, and took another shot, "I don't like games."

"I thought you were a player, if you're a player you've got to like games, it's like in the player requirement book." Meredith explained.

He laughed at her drunken logic, "Says the drunk."

She ignored him, and asked, "You really wannna know?"

He simply nodded, and took another shot.

"Well Derek kissed another girl." She said, "But I'm totally over it now."

It took Alex a minute to understand this revelation. The last he checked Derek was completely in love with Meredith, he was the last one anyone thought would hurt her. Then again Shepherd didn't have the best track record. When he was finally able to respond, he said, "You're not totally over it, you're totally drunk."

She shook her head, "It's over. I slapped him, and broke up with him."

Alex replied back, "After how many shots of tequila?"

"Five." Meredith said easily.

He rolled his eyes, "Nice, let me guess it only kind of looked like Shepherd was kissing another girl."

"No, I was sober when I saw them kissing." She said, "I just took five shots before I did anything."

Alex nodded, "So where's the inappropriate man tonight?"

She looked confused, "Huh?"

"When your life is sucky, you get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men." He repeated, and then added, "Where's the inappropriate man?"

"I must have forgotten him." She replied, as he took another shot. He wasn't so sober himself anymore.

"Good choice." He said, he didn't need some random guy drinking his coffee in the morning. Alex Karev wasn't good at sharing in general, especially in the morning.

"So why are you all alone?" Meredith asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'm not all alone; I've got Kate Hudson."

"And me." She said quietly.

"And you." He agreed.

"How do you feel?" She asked him in seriousness.

He shrugged, "Drunk."

"No how do you feel about Addison leaving?" Meredith asked concerned.

He ignored the question even though he knew the answer. He felt sad, upset, heartbroken, angry, lonely, and so many other feelings, but he wasn't about to tell Meredith that. So he ignored the question.

"Did she at least tell you?" Meredith asked, not noticing him ignoring the subject.

Alex shrugged, "Yeah not face to face though."

"It would probably be too hard. I mean she obviously had feelings for you, if she'd told you face to face, you would have made her stay." She said seriously.

"And that would be bad…" Alex confusedly stated waiting for her to elaborate.

"Because she had her reasons for leaving." Meredith explained.

"Yeah, me. I was the reason she was leaving." Alex said sadly.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Don't be conceited Karev. It doesn't suit you. There were other reasons. I know it."

"Why did she confide in you?" He asked taking another shot.

Meredith snorted, "Addison confide in me, the adulterous bitch who stole her husband? You're more drunk than I am."

Alex laughed, she had a point. Addison confiding in Meredith was as likely as Alex confiding in Denny.

"So they tore us apart." Meredith said simply.

Alex questioned, "Who?"

"Those recently divorced doctors." Meredith explained bitterly.

"The chief and Adele? I'm sorry, but they have no power over me to tear me apart." He said sarcastically.

"No, you idiot! Derek and Addison." She snapped.

"Maybe Shepherd tore you apart, but it's going to take more than some girl to tear the great Alex Karev apart." He said seriously.

"She wasn't just some girl Alex." Meredith told him, "Any idiot with eyes could see that."

_No she wasn't just some girl_, Alex thought, he didn't say anything fearing his voice might betray him. He just shrugged.

"And Derek wasn't some guy." She said honestly.

"What makes you think I care?" Alex asked.

Meredith smiled, "Because you haven't left yet."

"I like the vodka shots." He said easily.

"Sure," She laughed, and then continued talking about Derek, "I thought he was the one. I know that sounds stupid, but I did. I never thought I'd think that way about a guy, or hell even give a guy that much power, but I did. I gave him the power to destroy me, but I never thought he would."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex inquired.

Meredith shrugged, "Because I'm wasted."

"Any moron with ears could see that." He said simply.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Of what?" Alex asked.

"Of my little sad love story." Meredith answered.

Alex shrugged, "I think Shepherd's an ass for cheating on you."

"You do?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I mean he's already lied to you once. I can understand one time, but if you care enough about a girl to get a second chance you don't screw it up again." He explained.

Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him. Her breath stinked of tequila, and yet the taste pulled him in like a fly. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she his, because apparently the taste of vodka was intoxicating to her as well. She wasn't Addison, and he sure as hell wasn't Derek Shepherd, but in the moment it didn't matter. He kissed her neck, and she let out a small moan. She stood up suddenly, and he stood up in sequence. She maneuvered them to her room, and as they reached her bed she threw herself on the bed, he followed. She turned to him pulling off his shirt, and he unbuttoned her top, leaving a kiss at every place the shirt revealed, she continued moaning. It wasn't long before the two of them were wearing nothing, and then it happened, they touched, and for the moment Addison and Derek were forgotten and that was most important.

* * *

AN: So tell me what you think, continue or leave it as a oneshot?

Please Review.


	2. Great Awakening

**Title:** Make Believe  
**Pairings**: Alex/Mer, Cristina/Burke, Izzsie/George, Derek/Mer, Alex/Addison, Izzie/Alex friendship, Ava/Alex friendship  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's, if I did do you really think I'd be writing Grey's fnafiction?  
**AN: **Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. They mean so much, this will definitly be continued.

* * *

Make Believe  
Chapter One: Great Awakening

_If I Truly Believe Things Will Change, Will I Wake Up To A Difference?_

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning, with Meredith's head resting on his chest. Thoughts of last night overtook him, it had been amazing. Meredith Grey knew how to show those inappropriate men a good time. He didn't think he'd been to bad himself, because she had done a lot of screaming, and moaning herself. He considered whether to get out of bed, or wait for her to wake up, he figured he'd get out of bed, and eat something, and try to avoid the whole awkward morning after thing.

Ah, the awkward morning after thing. He hadn't done that in awhile, but that was probably because the most recent sex he had been having was in the hospital, so there was never really a morning after awkwardness, just awkwardness. He wasn't really looking forward to the anticipated awkward moment, when Meredith and he would try to convince each other that it had been a mistake, and hardly talk for the next few weeks. He hated screwing up a perfectly good friendship, actually the only real intern he was still just friends with. Well that wasn't true, there was Cristina, but he didn't really foresee sharing a deep friendship with her. Actually he hadn't really expected to share friendships with any of the interns, but it had happened, he had somehow worked himself into inner core status.

Alex shook his thoughts out of his head, and realized if he really didn't want to have Meredith wake up next to him that he had better get going, because she was going to wake up soon enough. He lifted her head gently, and placed it softly on her pillow, she didn't even stir; the girl could certainly sleep. Alex was then faced with the decision, take the sheet and leave Meredith naked or walk to the middle of the room nude and face the possibility of her getting mad at him for walking around her room naked. He eventually chose the later, despite that the teenage boy inside of him really wanted to chose the former. He quickly got out of the bed, being careful of his noise, he quickly slipped into boxers, and a t-shirt, slipped on his jeans, and pulled them up as he walked out of the room. As he walked into the living room he heard a voice singing, **"I'm every woman  
it's all in me. Anything you want done baby, I do it naturally."**

He couldn't help laughing as he headed into the kitchen, knowing that Izzie was the one singing and abusing the Whitney Houston classic. Sure enough as he entered the kitchen, he saw his ex-girlfriend waving her hair around, and singing into a cucumber. He couldn't help, but smile. He hadn't seen Iz like this since Denny died, sure she was recovering, but now she was actually truthfully happy. It was good to see her like this, and he really wanted to know what had made her so happy. To announce his presence, he asked, "Are you high?"

Izzie didn't even bother turning around, she knew him well enough by now to know that he was smiling or smirking at her actions, in his usual way. Sure, they had gone out, hell he had maybe even loved her, but they both knew now that they were history, a fond memory, and they were both okay with it. He knew they were still close, because he had played a major role in helping Izzie survive Denny's death. She rolled her eyes, and dropped her vegetable microphone, picking up some pancakes, and putting them on a dish, "Shut up Karev! I have hot food in my hands, and I will not hesitate."

Alex rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't a real threat, at times he'd be scared like when she found him cheating on her or when he called Denny a corpse, but right now Izzie's threats didn't scare him, "Fine Iz, why are you singing?"

"I'm happy." Izzie said easily. Alex groaned he could have gathered that much, who pretends to use a cucumber as a microphone when they're anything but incredibly happy or incredibly insane?

"Why are you happy?" Alex questioned raising an eyebrow.

Izzie smiled more than willing to share her news, "Well since it's going to be open news today. Callie left George."

Alex let the words sink in, so Callie left O'Malley? The first thought that came to his head was that he would no longer get to use the name Callie O'Malley, although he didn't really use it that much as it is. Then it sank in that Izzie had won George, her chase had succeeded. When Izzie set her mind to something she got it. Alex wanted to ask her questions like how did she win him over, but before Alex could say anything, he heard Meredith ask, "Oh my god seriously?"

Alex was pouring syrup onto his pancakes when he heard Izzie chirp, "Yes he finally came to his senses, and you look like crap."

Alex turned to examine Meredith she was wearing a tank top, and some pajama shorts. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes had black circles under her eyes, that he presumed was in relation to her hangover, and tiredness. Alex and Meredith had done a lot of things last night, but sleep wasn't one of them. He turned his attention back to her, and tried to notice anything else, but he couldn't. She didn't look like crap, granted she didn't look incredible, but crap was a bit extreme.

"I thought I wouldn't get such brutal honesty when Cristina was on her honeymoon." Meredith admitted. As she twirled a piece of hair with her finger, he could sense her examining her the same way he had examined her, seconds ago.

Izzie laughed and explained, "Well Cristina told me to keep you in check"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "That's my person."

"So why do you look so bad?" Izzie asked worriedly, as she took a bite of her pancakes.

Meredith shrugged, "I'm hung-over, single, and tired."

Izzie gasped and nearly choked on a pancake, it was good that all three of them were doctors, because the information Meredith had shared had seemed like it was about to send Izzie into cardiac arrest. When she finally got the strength to talk, she asked quietly, "Single?"

"Yeah he was kissing another woman, and well I broke up with him." Meredith explained with a frown on her face.

"And she slapped him." Alex added, feeling as if Meredith had left out a major part of the story, the most exciting part, or at least for him.

Izzie raised her eyebrows and shook her head obviously not believing Alex, "You slapped him?"

"I hate to say it, but Alex is right." Meredith told Izzie.

"I always am." He said.

Meredith rolled her eyes, and demanded "Don't be cocky."

Izzie laughed, "That's like asking Alex not to be Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes, and Meredith said, "True, true."

"I would have never guessed that you and Derek would break up." Izzie said. Alex rolled his eyes at this statement again. Out of all the things she could have said to her, she chooses to say something that is probably where it hurts Meredith the most. Alex knew it wasn't on purpose, but Izzie should have at least waited awhile before admitting it.

Meredith frowned, "Couples break up all the time."

"But after last night. I mean I heard you, and it sounded hot." Izzie said, "I just assumed…"

Alex inwardly smirked to himself, so it hadn't been just him? Even Izzie had thought it was good, and she hadn't even seen it, he was very proud of himself, he had never thought he was that good that he'd get compliments from other people about sex he hadn't even hadn't had with them.

Meredith shook her head, "It wasn't Derek."

"It was one of the inappropriate men." Alex supplied, which wasn't really a lie. He probably wasn't the best choice of a man to sleep with considering he'd dated one of her best friends, and was crazy about a redhead in Los Angeles.

_Who you haven't thought about in nearly 12 hours. _A small voice inside his head said to him, he shook it off, and focused back into the real world.

Izzie laughed and told her, "Well you should call that inappropriate man back, because he seemed good."

"Oh you would know." Alex told her with a wink. He loved bothering her knowing that she had know idea what he was talking about, probably thinking it was some mind trick he was trying to play on her.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Okay before Alex turns on his perverted mind, I'm going to go. You know go to the hospital early."

"Okay." Alex said in an all knowing voice, "Have fun."

"Thanks…I err will." Izzie said awkwardly, and left.

As soon as she left, Alex turned to Meredith, he didn't want to haul out the awkwardness so he came right out, and asked, "So last night?"

"Don't worry about it." Meredith said, "It was to help you get over Addison, and to help me get over Derek."

A part of him felt slightly disappointed, but he figured it was only because she didn't compliment him about the night before, so he avoided the disappointment, hoping it'd die out within the hour.

"Okay good, just checking." Alex said, "So you want to know why Izzie's so happy?"

"Because now she can go to George and say _I told you so_?" Meredith took a guess

He shrugged, "Well yeah, but there's a little bit more to it then that."

"What?" Meredith demanded as she raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Let's just say there's a new dirty mistress in town."

Meredith thought about his words, and it took her a minute to realize the meaning of his words. When she did she gasped, "Oh my god! Izzie and George?!"

Alex nodded in confirmation. He noticed as she continued to mull things over, and then she said, "Izzie and George that's so unexpected."

"Did you wonder why you were hearing George's rendition of Sexy Back at two o'clock in the morning?" Alex questioned.

"Actually, no. I kind of trusted Izzie and George to keep it platonic." Meredith told him.

He shrugged, "You need a ride to work?"

She shook her head, and played with another strand of hair, "I have to get dressed, and look decent for the patients. Plus I don't really want to get to work and have the awkward conversation with Derek."

Alex nodded, "See you at work then."

"Yeah…see you." Meredith said, as she headed to her room to get dressed.

Alex let out a sigh of relief, he was glad it hadn't been awkward, and that they had both agreed nothing was going to happen; it was something completely new for him, he had never seen a girl act like that after something had happened between them. This was going to be interesting. He finished his pancakes, and left for work.

* * *

Cristina sat in her hotel room in New York City, she had been reluctant to come on a honeymoon, because she hated work, but Burke had wanted too, and quite honestly she'd do anything for him, even though it wasn't something she was likely to admit to people. So she had agreed to a weekend in New York with Burke. She subconsciously reminded herself, that she had to call him Preston since she was Burke now too. As she was slipping on her clothes, her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up, and went to read a text message from Meredith. The text message said; _Sex, Cheating, Call. _

"You ready?" Burke questioned her, and Cristina couldn't come up with an answer. She was hungry beyond belief, and he had promised to find them a place that served good food. On the other hand, she needed to call Meredith, because she knew Meredith wouldn't ask her to call if it wasn't important.

"Yeah, almost. I just have to call Meredith." She said, and then apologetically added, "It's important."

He nodded, and she sent him a rare smile. And headed into the bathroom, dialing the number she had memorized by heart. She heard the music that played while trying to reach the party, she had always thought that was stupid, she liked the beeping much better, but Derek had explained to Meredith how to get music instead, and that's what she used.

When the music stopped, she heard Meredith's voice, "Thank god."

Cristina knew it was important after that greeting, although she had known it was important even before that. It was just good to get her initial idea proven correct, "Sex and Cheating?"

"Yeah." Meredith groaned, "Although I'm sure you had fun last night…"

Cristina shook her head, "A four hour plane ride isn't fun. Looking for a taxi at four in the morning isn't especially fun either."

"My experience makes yours seem like a roller coaster." Meredith told her.

Cristina didn't think anything could top a four hour plane ride and looking for a taxi at four a.m. She didn't think anything could top getting a taxi cab driven by Alfonso a man who went so slowly through the streets of the city, even when it was so early in the morning. So Cristina was anxiously awaiting to here what happened, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah of course I am going to tell you. Remember how Derek left early because he was 'tired'? Well I go to Joe's, and I see him kissing another girl…" Meredith paused, and then said, "So I do five shots of tequila, and go back and slap him across the face, and walk home."

Cristina is shocked by this, she hadn't been expecting this, and she doubted anyone really had. Derek was obviously smitten with Meredith, and Cristina knew Meredith loved him too. The communication issue was pretty much their biggest downfall, but cheating was not expected at all. She said quietly, "That McBastard cheated on you?"

"Yes, he cheated on me. And it's over, for good, I'm pretty sure." Meredith admitted.

"Good, because you know the phrase fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me?" Cristina questioned.

Meredith nodded into the phone, she had gotten dressed, and was now on her way to work, "Yeah. I know it."

"Well it definitely applies here," Cristina paused, "You mentioned sex in the text message, and you haven't told me about that yet."

"Right, so I get home, and Alex is there, which makes sense because you know he lives with me…" Meredith started.

Cristina cut her off, "Meredith, get on with the story."

"Right, so I come in, and we talk about Derek and Addison, and we're both wasted, because he was taking vodka shots. So Alex is being all charming, and I kissed him, and we had sex." Meredith finished.

Cristina gasped, and shook her head. This couldn't happen, it just wasn't likely. Alex and Meredith? Cristina in shock loudly double checked, "You had sex with Alex?!"

"Shh. Burke will hear you." Meredith said quietly.

"So it's true…" Cristina said in acceptance.

Meredith nodded, "It's true."

"What are you going to do?" Cristina asked with interest.

"I told him that it was just to get over Derek, and for him to get over Addison, and he agreed." Meredith told her.

"Oh…that's great." Cristina said uncertainly.

* * *

Alex was in the locker room getting ready for a busy day. Alex had stopped checking the list to see where he was being sent to, because he was always the intern at neonatal, especially since he had the connection with Ava or Rebecca. When he was all suited up for work, he exited the locker room. Izzie came in with a huge smile on her face, and walked over next to him, "You're in neonatal with Meredith, so don't bother checking. I'm in orthopedics with Callie…"

Alex felt nervous, not that he was going to share it with the whole world, but Meredith and him working together was going to be a test; a test to see how awkward things were between them after sex. He groaned, and if he was religious he would have said a prayer to god, to make things the way they were, but Alex wasn't religious.

"I kind of figured about the neonatal thing." Alex told Izzie, "I've been working there for most of my internship, but I'm kind of wondering who's going to take over for Dr. Montgomery. Should be interesting."

Izzie nodded and sounding a little scared, "And I'm wondering if Callie is only going to snap one of my arms off, or both of them."

"Well tell me what happens during lunch." Alex told her, as he started walking towards the neonatal wing.

Izzie groaned, and mumbled, "Will do."

He walked down the hall, observing the hallways filled with IV poles, bags of blood to be tested, and the rooms where patients waited to hear if they'd need to be operated on for a heart problem, or blood vessel problem. Alex had been involved with that type of surgery towards the beginning of his internship, but for most of it he was neonatal. He found all of the surgeries excited, which was why he wasn't looking forward to when his internship was going to end, because he'd have to choose the surgery he found most exciting.

As he entered the neonatal wing, he walked into the office that had once been kept by Addison, as he entered he knew Addison was gone. The room was different, empty somehow. It wasn't personalized like Addison had kept it, it was just blah. He announced his presence, "Hi, I'm Dr. Karev, your intern for the day."

The woman turned around, and Alex was able to give her a full examination. She had curly brown hair, and green eyes, she had crooked glasses. She seemed to be a mess, but it was her first day after all. She smiled at him, "Hello, I'm Dr. Whitman. New neonatal specialist. Why don't you go check on Rebecca Pope?"

Alex nodded to the woman, "Okay, and then I'll come back for more charts?"

"Yes, exactly. You've got the intern thing down." Dr. Whitman said nervously, obviously she had never really worked with interns, but he didn't have a problem with her, except for the fact that she wasn't Addison. He left her office, and headed towards Ava's room. Even though Ava had revealed herself as Rebecca Pope, Alex still called her Ava. Her husband had returned the day of Cristina's wedding, and Ava had told him she wanted to be by herself, and that they'd have to find a lawyer. Her husband had nodded, and promised to come back to see the baby.

When he reached Ava's room, he opened the door. She was sitting in the bed holding the baby. He took a seat in one of the chairs, and looked over her chart, looking at the vital signs, something that he found especially important. She had no temperature, and her blood pressure was good. He looked at the chart, and saw a note that read, _let's Aim to discharge sometime this week._

After he had gathered all the information, he finally spoke, "Everything looks great, actually Dr. Montgomery wrote a note that said we should aim to discharge this week."

Ava nodded, "Yeah she told me before she left, she came in to say goodbye."

Alex almost frowned at this. Ava had gotten a good-bye, but he hadn't even gotten one? He couldn't help to think that wasn't fair, but he wouldn't think that, because he needed to push Addison out of his mind. She had left him, and he had no reason to feel guilty. He turned his attention back to Ava, "So how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I mean it's nice to be out, but I'll miss you, and I don't have a place to stay."

Alex considered both problems, "Well I'm not going to give you the chance to miss me, because we're still going to be friends. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I know not to let a friendship like ours go through the drains. And second, I can get a social worker to help you out, and Dr. Stevens may have a few ideas."

"You're so great Alex; I'm not sure how I could have survived this all without you." Ava admitted.

He shrugged, and said, "All in a days work. So do you want some gossip?"

"I love gossiping about my doctors." Ava said, and Alex laughed. He knew she was like the eyes and ears of the institution. He usually got all his information about his friends from her, before his friends would even tell him.

"Well Dr. Yang and Dr. Burke actually got married, so now their in New York City on their honeymoon. After the wedding Dr. Shepard went to Joe's, and kissed another girl." Alex told her.

Ava gasped, "Oh my god! That's the best gossip, I've heard in awhile."

"If you think that's good, you haven't heard anything yet." The intern told her with a smirk, "Callie is no longer Callie O'Malley."

"No! They broke up?" Ava asked.

Alex nodded, and said, "Dr. Stevens and Dr. O'Malley are now an item."

"Dr. Stevens finally got the guy, eh?" Ava asked with a grin, "That's good, because I like her. She's really sweet, and caring."

Alex shrugged, "Dr. Stevens always gets the guy, it's not even interesting anymore."

The patient turned to her doctor, "I have to say that's the most information you've ever given me. I'm very impressed with last night's gossip mill, Alex."

"You haven't even heard the most shocking thing yet." The intern teased her.

Ava perked up instantly, "What? Tell me."

"I slept with Dr. Grey." He said.

This instantly got her attention. She immediately turned to him, and examined his face, to check to see if he was lying. She concluded he wasn't, and instantly thought about questions, the first one that slipped was the one she'd been fearing the most to ask, "What about Dr. Montgomery?"

"What about her?" He questioned, "She's in Los Angeles, and I need to move on."

Ava nodded, accepting his answer, and then asked, "So how was it?"

"Usually I wouldn't answer that question coming from one of my patients, but since you also happen to be the best friend I have, I'll make an exception. It was amazing; I think it's the best I've ever performed." He answered her.

Ava laughed, "So are you two together now?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He answered.

* * *

Meredith Grey awkwardly made her way to the neonatal wing. She had come here plenty of times before Addison had started working at Seattle Grace, and she was no stranger to the wing. As she entered she made the way to the Attending's office, she saw that it was a girl (hopefully) since she had long curly brown hair, and hoop earrings. She announced herself, "I'm Dr. Meredith Grey, your intern for the day along with Dr. Karev."

The Attending turned around, and Meredith gasped. The curly hair, her green eyes, her giant hoop earrings, and it suddenly came full circle; this was the woman who helped her boyfriend cheat on her. If she hadn't been so enraged, she'd ask her to join the dirty mistress club. The woman smiled uneasily obviously realizing this was the same Meredith Grey who was Derek's Meredith Grey, or who** had been** Derek's Meredith Grey.

"I'm Dr. Joanna Whitman; it's nice to meet you." She said quietly, "Well take any five charts you want, run thorough examinations, and when you're done report back to me."

Meredith nodded sadly; as a tear dripped down her cheek she'd taken the charts. She rushed out of the office, and headed down the hallway wiping the few fallen tears away as to look presentable to her patients. As she walked down the hallway she bumped into Alex, she looked up, and quickly apologized, "Sorry didn't see you there."

"I don't think you would have seen an elephant. What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

She frowned, "You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, why would I waste my breath?" Alex questioned.

Meredith shrugged, "I don't know, because you like hearing yourself talk?"

"No. If I wanted to hear myself talk, I'd talk. I wouldn't ask you questions." Alex told her.

She sighed, "You know the Attending? Well she's the girl Derek was kissing at Joe's."

"I'm surprised you remember her face." Alex admitted, trying to make a knock at how drunk she was.

"Alex." She said sadly, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Why did he choose her? I don't get it, I mean am I that big a mess that anything is better than me, or am I just not pretty enough?"

Alex sighed he hated when girls got all emotional so he said, "Grey, that woman makes you look like the most organized girl on the planet."

Meredith smiled, it was one of the nicest things she'd ever heard Alex say to her, he was usually telling her how she slept with inappropriate men, and such, but at the moment he was giving her a compliment and Meredith would take it.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all your support, this will definitly be an Alex/Meredith piece, please review. Thanks. 


End file.
